joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Battle Chapter 4: The Astro Expedition
This is Ancient Battle Chapter 4: The Astro Expedition. This roleplay is free-join! Please join now. Plot Josh & his friends had peace after Reff died, but not until a steel-hard hedgehog came. He was searching for Silvold & Golver to absorb their energies & make them as lifeless specimen, left for dead. Josh sees this as a threat & begins to scan the Shining Mine Brothers' weakness. It is shown that Lunacites are their weaknesses. As Platinum doesn't know that Lunacites are also his weaknesses, Josh & his comrades search for Lunacites in the Ancient Dimension. As Josh recognizes that Lunacites are found on the Ancient Moons, they set off to space through Josh's own invention: The Space Hurricane. Will they succeed on looking for the sacred gems which is the hope of heroes to defeat Platinum? Characters 'Heroes' *Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) *Thomas the Echidna (JTH) *Jetris the Hedgehawk (JTH) *Louie the Fox (JTH) *Alice the Cat (JTH) *Solar the Hedgehog (JTH) *Lunar the Hedgehog (JTH) *Rey the Hedgehog (JTH) *The Major Ancienthogs **'Aero the Wind Ancienthog (JTH) **Pyro the Fire Ancienthog (JTH) **Aqua the Water Ancienthog (JTH) **Terra the Earth Ancienthog (JTH) *Yuki the Hedgecat (JTH) *Mizu the Marine Cat (JTH) *Shining Mine Brothers **Golver the Mineralhog (JTH) **Silvold the Mineralhog (JTH) *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) *SPARKY (SB100) *Stream the Jackal (Ven) *Yaumi the Collie (Ven) *Noah the Hedgehog (Spiderboy2012) 'Villains *Platinum the Mineralhog (JTH) *Dr. EggRey (JTH) *Skyflame the Hawk (JTH) *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (JTH) *Metal Josh (JTH) *Metal Rey (JTH) *Dr. EggPlankton (SB100) *Layla the FoxSkunk (SB100) *Metal Jack (SB100) Rules #No godmodding. #No powerplaying. #No going off the plot. #Keep it PG-13. #No extreme cliffhangers. #No using others' character. #No harassment. #No auto-hitting. #No Baghdad bobbit attitude. #No speedhacking. Struck People Only JTH can edit this. If you erase the strikes, they will be doubled. >:P Roleplay 'Prologue: The Attack of the Evil Steel' Only JTH can edit this. Villager: ''(walking down the street, holding a strange gem)'' ???: ''(rushes in & grabs the villager by the throat)'' Villager: 'Aaah! '???: 'Tell me where is Golver & Silvold!! '''Villager: '''I d-don't know about t-them! '???: '''TELL ME!!! OR ELSE YOU'LL FACE YOUR DEMISE! '''Villager: '''HELP! '''Royal Guard: ''(fires his laser gun at ???)'' ???: ''(blocks with his arms) (forms into a silver stalagmite with dark essence & disappears down the ground)'' Royal Guard: 'What a coward. ''(goes to the villager) ''You okay? '''Villager: '''I-I'm fine. Thanks for the timely rescue. '''Royal Guard: '''It's nothing. Now, go home quickly before you'll get attacked again. '''Villager: '''Thanks! ''(runs off to his house) '''Royal Guard: ''(sees a strange gem on the ground & picks it up) What's this? ''Suddenly, a silver stalagmite with dark essence appears from the ground. It forms back to a silver hedgehog. ???: ''(jumps & delivers a punch at the Royal Guard)'' Royal Guard: 'I'll give this to his Majesty and he-- ''(looks behind him & sees Platinum, trying to finish him) ''O_o ''The screen turns static & turns off. '''Episode 1: The Mysterious Attack In Josh's castle... Josh: ''(looks at his supercomputer) '(sees one area static) Someone's attacking! ' 'Jonathan: '''Much likely a white hedgehog.. '''Josh: '''Could be an unknown one.. ''Royal Guards enter the throne room, hurrying to Josh. 'Royal Guard 1: '''Y-your Majesty! We have seen that one of our companions got killed by a white hedgehog! '''Josh: '''Fear not. We'll terminate that abomination. ''(calls Noah on phone) '' Noah: (Answers) Hello? '''Josh: '''We need to be in TagTeam Formation. We will search for that white hedgehog. Noah: Ok but first,what white hedgehog? '''Josh: '''I know not of his name, but let's search for him. I bet he has evil plans. Noah: Alright i'll be right over! '''Josh: '''Okay. ''(teleports) Meanwhile with ???... '''???: ''(holds up a strange stone) (throws it at a ditch) They won't be able to harm me... '''Josh: '''Really? '???: ! ''(runs off) '' '''Josh: ''(runs at the front of ??? swiftly) Too slow! '???: (forms a stalactite below Josh) '''Josh: ''(sidesteps) ''Huh. It seems you need to give up... now. Category:Roleplays Category:Ancient Battle Series Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs